


In the trafic

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Wade is going to propose to Peter, but things don't go as planned.Wade is a mess, just a little.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	In the trafic

Wade was ready, he had everything planned out and he was sure nothing would fail. He had heard in the weather channel that there would be no mishap and that the day would be sunny.

Perfect.

First of all, he was stupid for believing the things that were on TV.

Second, he was even stupider when he thought taking Peter to an open place would be nice.

Third, it was much stupider to say that when they went out to hang out, he forgot the ring in the car.

But well, let me put you in context.

The situation is that Wade was prepared to ask Peter to marry him. Seeing every day his brown curls, his thin face and his light laughter every time he said nonsense, only made his desire to spend his whole life with him increase. It wasn't the first time that thought had happened to him, it was months when he raised it, but because of his insecurities, he thought the chestnut would say no.

But what would life be without taking a chance, right?

If Peter rejected him and told him he wasn't ready, he'd expect what was necessary. He didn't want to pressure him to do something he didn't want to do.

There they were, Wade took him to a small town near the city. They went to eat, and from there, they prepared to go to a field that was clear of houses. Wade read that it was the best place for those things.

As Peter looked happily around full of flowers, Wade looked in the back bag of his trousers for the box, but when he did not feel it, he desperately passed his hands through his front bags. Alarmed not to find it, he remembered it was in the car. He grumbled and had to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, honey, I gotta get back to the car-"

Small drops became present on his skin, looked up at the sky and was cloudy, reaching a dark grayish hue. Gradually the drops started to become more constant, so they got in the car fast, seeing through the windows that the rain didn't think of s stoping.

"Nice place to stay" Peter looked at Wade "It was a good outing" He smiled, but then let out a laugh, making Wade smile on the middle side.

They decided they'd come home, they didn't want to wait. Being on their way and having gone further down the route, they saw from afar that there were many cars standing. They knew what that meant, they sighed and Peter felt a start to a headache.

He hated traffic.

Peter reloaded his head at the window.

"If this doesn't progress in less than about two hours, I swear I'm getting out of the car and I'm going to fix what happened."

Wade laughed and put his hand on Peter's arm to caress him.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm pretty sure it would pass soon"

He wanted to believe that, because within him his helplessness grew because his plan went overboard, and if things went out something _right_ he could tell him at home.

What was an hour, it was two and what was two, it was three. As soon as the cars advanced, some had the turn signals and others, seeing that their lane was not advancing, they shut down the car. Luckily (and if Wade still had it) the lane they were walking in was advancing every two minutes.

Peter decided to tell him some anecdote about when he was in college, and Wade added funny comments or also talked about an even stranger one. The first two hours were fine, they put music on the radio, along with the sound of rain and their voices, the atmosphere became more relaxed.

The third hour Peter decided to fall asleep for a moment, the principality refused, but Wade told him he was fine and to rest.

While the chestnut tree got lost in his dreams, Wade was a bundle of nerves.

Okay, well, as you know, Wade may look like the safest person for everyone, but deep inside him the word _"_ _insecure_ _"_ rumbled in his head. He wasn't the most perfect and handsome man (although Peter often told him otherwise) but he was seriously wondering how someone so cute and kind noticed him.

He took the wheel hard and the decision was being made.

It was now or never. If it wasn't now, he was sure that to re-assemble the value he had to do so would take up to a year. And if I didn't...The truth is that he didn't care much, he believed that the bond along with another person did't have to be demonstrated by means of a paper and signatures. If someone didn't want to marry their partner but they loved each other very much, they were fine.

Only watching Peter watch that show _"_ _Say_ _yess_ _to_ _the_ _dress_ _"_ and as he criticized every dress and even the brides' decision, made a jumble of emotions in his heart. Because once he was seeing him, he unconsciously let go of _"I'd_ _like_ _to_ _get_ _married_ _someday_ _, I_ _think_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _really_ _nice_ _"_

And at the months, there he was in a jewelry store with Domino watching which ring was the best.

The noise that Peter was removing himself from his place caused him to turn in his direction. The boy opened his eyes, yawned and looked to see Wade, gave him a smile.

"Did I get a lot of sleep?"

"As much as a bear wintering"

Peter laughed and shook his head.

Wade kept his hands on the wheel, started moving his fingers over it and sighed. He had to.

The chestnut tree was looking at the window, as it was foggy, he drew some drawings with his finger, one of a happy face and next to it, a heart being arrowed. He was focused to do more, but Wade touched his shoulder carefully and turned with him again.

His eyes opened, he ran out of speech and he backed back a little.

"W-wait, I don't understand, what are you doing? Wilson, I'm not getting it."

Wade knew that when he said his last name, it meant it was serious and he didn't want any jokes. He held the small box between his fingers more tightly, his hands began to tremble, so he lowered them.

"Tell me you're not playing, isn't it a hidden camera, is it?" He looked everywhere in the car, hoping to find what he said.

"No, Peter, look" He raised his hands again "I would never play with something like this. I had this whole day planned out, but life hates me and ruined everything. I wanted to ask you today" He shrugged his shoulders to downplay him, but inside him his nerves were a hundred.

Peter looked at him carefully, came a little closer, seeing how Wade wanted to hide his insecurity. He softened his gaze, smiled tenderly and laughed little.

"Ask me what, exactly?"

Wade blinked repeatedly, realizing that he hadn't even asked him and only made him see the ring, thinking that would make him understand everything.

"Do you want to marry me? Spend your whole life with this big idiot who never shuts his mouth?"

"Mmh, I don't know, sounds tired" He looked the other way pretending doubt, scratched his chin and looked back, seeing that the other saw him attentive but somewhat confused "Of course I want, love, of course I want to marry you and form a good life"

Wade let out a squeal of emotion, slapped him, Peter almost fell backwards, but he could hold on and continue the hug. Wade cried a little, saying he finally understood Mexican soap operas and how brides got excited when they were getting married.

He removed his face from Peter's neck, began to kiss his face as the chestnut man laughed. When they finished their kissing and hugging session, Peter took Wade's left cheek with his hand, stroked her, and Wade recharged on her.

"You were insecure, weren't you?"

Wade nodded slowly, closed his eyes because he didn't want to see the sad look of the chestnut tree. Instead, he felt slight caresses.

"I'll never doubt being by your side, Wade. No matter how many bad things you think of yourself, none of them are true. I love you above all"

Wade felt a lump in his throat, opened his eyes and Peter looked blurry in his field of view. He smiled at him, passed his hand to shed the tears they wanted to get out. He took off the place and looked at him happily.

"Even when I fart?"

Peter wanted to claim something, but instead smiled spinning his eyes.

"Even when you fart"

They both laughed. Wade was going to grab the ring to put on the chestnut tree, but he slipped and fell under the seat.

"Uh, I-"

"For God's sake, let me look for it"

In the search for the ring, a few rudenesses on Peter's part because he was banging himself on the head and Wade regretting his luck, found him in five minutes.

As soon as Peter showed him that he already had it, Wade snatched it from him and took his left hand gently.

"With this ring I show you the money I have and how much I love you"

Peter laughed, felt the ring slide down his finger and contained a scream of emotion. When he had it on, he stared, but his look was better on the boy in front of him.

He looked at him with a big smile, Wade smiled the same and they came to kiss on his lips, feeling the warmth in his breasts and tickling his stomachs, as if it were the first time they did. Peter carried his hands around Wade's neck, and Wade put his hands on his hip, wanting the chestnut tree to get closer.

They were going to go on, but the beep of a horn caused them to separate and flip to the front, finding that all the cars were starting to move forward and everything was back to normal.

Wade ripped the car off, Peter put his seat belt back on and got used to it. After a few seconds, the chestnut tree dropped in a fun way.

"What a way to ask for marriage"

Wade laughed.

"You know how I am, baby boy. I'm always full of surprises"

Peter smiled halfway, grabbed Wade's hand, kissed him on his cheek, went back to his place, left his hands together and tangled his fingers.

"Can I wear a dress of those who wear on the show you watch?"

"Whatever you say, darling"

Maybe he wouldn't hate traffic that much anymore, it will finally remind him of something positive.


End file.
